


i adore you (infinitely, endlessly)

by thor_odinson



Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic), Solitaire - Alice Oseman
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Nick gives Charlie his Christmas present.
Relationships: Nicholas "Nick" Nelson/Charles "Charlie" Spring
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	i adore you (infinitely, endlessly)

Charlie wraps the blanket tighter around him as he snuggles closer into Nick’s side. Nick tightens his arm around Charlie’s shoulders, resting his head on Charlie’s. 

Time seems to have slowed down, and they sit, content, bundled in blankets and jumpers. They each clutch a mug of hot chocolate; The Stickman plays on TV. Snow drifts gently to the ground outside, a layer having already covered it. 

Charlie looks up at Nick, who’s focused on the screen. His brows are furrowed in concentration, and his lightly biting his lip. His cheeks are still flushed pale pink from being out in the cold. Charlie almost forgets to breathe. 

“What?” says Nick, meeting Charlie’s eyes and laughing. 

Charlie’s face softens: Nick’s laugh is ethereal. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, Nick,” he whispers.

Nick sets his empty mug on the coffee table and rests his hand on Charlie’s cheek. “I love you so much,” he says, his voice a mere whisper. 

Charlie leans up, smile etched on his face, and slides an arm around Nick’s shoulders. He presses their lips together. 

The world falls away: the voices of the characters on screen fade to nothing, the howling wind quietens, and even the ticking of the wall clock abruptly ends. Their kiss is the only thing either of them are aware of; their kiss, and the other’s hold. 

When they pull away, Nick lifts Charlie’s hair off his forehead, kissing him gently where his fingers brushed his skin. 

“I have something for you. Early Christmas present,” he says. 

He reaches over the arm of the sofa, and rummages in his bag. Charlie looks on in awe. 

Nick hands him a small, deep green, velvet box. “It’s not a ring, I promise,” he says, voice laced with apprehension. 

Charlie opens the box; the silver pendant glints in the light, illuminating the engraved N+C. He looks up at Nick, who’s watching him nervously. “Open the pendant,” Nick tells him.

Delicately, Charlie takes the locket out of the box. He fiddles with the clasp, and when it opens, his eyes fill with tears. 

Inside the locket are two pictures of the both of them: one of them is them in a photo booth, quirky props in hand, kissing. The other is of them on their first proper date; at the beach, Nellie panting between them. 

Charlie clutches the pendant in his fist and throws his arms around Nick’s shoulders, pushing them both backwards onto the sofa. 

“I love you so, so much!” says Charlie, in between peppering kisses to Nick’s face. 

Giggling, Nick holds Charlie’s face in one hand. “I take it you like it, hm?”

“I  _ love  _ it!” cries Charlie. 

“Here,” says Nick, sitting up and taking the locket from Charlie. “Let me help you.”

He fastens it around Charlie’s neck, and Charlie beams at him. He holds Nick’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs across his stubble, and kisses him. 

“Merry Christmas, Spring,” whispers Nick as they part moments later. “I adore you.”

They settle down on the sofa, Charlie’s head resting on Nick’s shoulder. “I adore you too,” he mumbles. “Merry Christmas, Nick.”

Their eyes slip shut, Nick tightens his hold around his boyfriend’s frame. The locket rests gently against Charlie’s skin, and, in a matter of minutes, the boys are deeply asleep. 


End file.
